1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a manual paper feeding mechanism including a dustproof cover, such as a printer device and a copier, and a dustproof cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus is known in which toner images on a photoconductor drum are primarily transferred onto an intermediate transfer belt, and the toner images which are transferred onto the intermediate transfer belt are collectively secondarily transferred onto paper (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, recently, an image forming apparatus provided with a manual paper feeding mechanism has been provided, and a paper placing tray which is a manual paper feeding tray is attached to a device main body to be openable and closable. In a case where the paper placing tray is used in an opened state under a circumstance where the image forming apparatus main body is disposed, there is a possibility that foreign substance such as dust enters the inside from a certain portion, and thus, a dustproof cover is detachably attached to the paper placing tray.
However, in the manual paper feeding mechanism of the image forming apparatus described above, the dustproof cover is a single molded body, and the entire dustproof cover securely fits into the paper loading base, and thus, it takes time to perform the attachment or the detachment of the dustproof cover, and it is necessary to detach the dustproof cover in order to replenish the paper.